


Art for Bloom

by lili_flygirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Gen, Knight Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_flygirl/pseuds/lili_flygirl
Summary: Art post for moonythejedi394's CapBB fic Bloom.





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonythejedi394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/gifts).

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my post containing the art I did for moony's CapBB marvellous fic, Bloom.
> 
> I've designed some aesthetic profiles for our lovebirds, hope you all enjoy it!  
And make sure you go check 'Bloom' out over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113300)!!


	2. Steve




End file.
